Slash
by BladedSylph
Summary: Strange things have happened sense our three heroes had last battled HIM 3 years ago. Three familiar boys have moved back to town on a business call. But that call meant more than they knew. Rated T Language and violence.
1. May the Fun Begin

**My first PPGZ story ever so uh kinda new at it and thank you for whoever reads this.**

**Tokyo**

It is 12:00 midnight and a half cat half human like creature is jumping on the city roof tops. The creature looks back as if it's trying to get away from something and tries to make jump to the next building. But halfway through the jump a red and black arrow hit it in the back and with a roar of pain it disappears. Four hundred yards away from that building was a tall tower with three human silhouettes standing on top of it. The silhouette on the very top looked at where the monster was destroyed and the corner of his mouth curved up into a smirk and all he said was "Easy money."

That morning a scream could be heard from a house as a 15 year Momoko woke up to her alarm clock. "Oh no I'm late, and on the first day of high school." she jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. She put on a random outfit and looked in the mirror. She looked fine and went down into her kitchen and saw her little sister.

"What are you still doing here Kuriko?"

"Huh? What do you mean it's barely 7:10"

"Wait. What?"she asked confused as she looked at the oven clock and it said 7:10.

"Oh now I remember. Forgot to set my clock a half an hour back. Well better go it's like twenty minutes away."said Momoko

"Okay bye." waved Kuriko and Momoko ran out the door. It was her second year in high school. Thirty minutes later she arrived at the school yard with a chocolate bar in her hand. She spotted her friends Miyako and Kaoru.

"Hey Momoko." Kaoru greeted

"Hi Momoko." said Miyako

"Hey."she said as the first bell rung.

"We should get going." said Kaoru.

They got to their home room class and sat next to each other. The teacher got up and began talking.

"Welcome to your sophomore year. I will be your homeroom teacher. Oh and we have three new students, so please give them a good welcome."she introduced. Three boys in hoods over their faces walked into the class. They had black wind breakers and converse but wore different colored hoodies. The one in red went up first."My name is Agito Yuhi, nice to meet you."the one in green went up next."My name is Kazu Yuhi."and the one in blue went last "I'm Mizuki Yuhi."

"Thank you boys. Um do u mind taking off your hoods."said the teacher

"Um may we keep them on just for today? We're kinda shy about our first day here."said the red one.

"Fine but only for today. U guys can behind....Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako."The boys looked in the girls direction and just stared. The one in red had a grin on under his hood. They went and finally sat down. And the teacher began teaching.

**Lunch.**

"Wow today's going by fast."said Miyako.

"Yeah you said it."Kaoru agreed "So Momoko what do you- Momoko?....Momoko?"

"Huh what did you say?"

"What are you looking at?" asked Kaoru.

"Those boys. It's like I've seen them before but I can't remember."

"Your probably imagining it."

"Yeah your probably right."

**With the boys in hoods**

"Okay I'm gonna ask this one more time man. What are we doing in a school?"asked Kazu.

"I told you we need to blend in. We need to draw as little attention as possible until the time is right." said Agito.

"But what are we doing back here in Tokyo?"asked Mizuki.

"Didn't I tell you this already?"

"No you never told us crap. All you said was "Pack your crap we're going back to Tokyo."and that's it. What's going on Agito?"asked Kazu.

"Three days ago I got a phone call. I don't know how he got my number but he knew my real name. He said we're hired and as a first payment he gave us the apartment we live in. And as for the yesterdays job he's sending us a check."

"How much we talking?"asked Kazu as he took a drink of his soda.

"Yeah how much." asked Mizuki as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"$10,000."said Agito simply. Mizuki started choking and Kazu spit out his drink and started coughing.

"What!" they both said.

"$10,000. Plus we have another job to do tonight."

"Man I used to hate it here. But you know this place might be fun after all."said Kazu.

"Okay after school how about we pay Mama a little visit?" Agito Grinned.

"I missed mama."said Mizuki

"Okay, let's go, bells about to ring." They left their stuff but Mizuki looked in the girls direction. "Hey what about them?"

"Hmm?"

"Them, look aren't those the-."

"Yeah they are. What are we gonna do about them?"asked Kazu grinning at Kaoru.

Agito smirked"If they come tonight how about we have a little revenge on them?"

Kazu and Mizuki grinned "Today keeps getting better and better."and the bell rang.

**After school with the girls**

"Man I'm glad that's over."said Kaoru

"So you guys wanna stop by the professor's?"asked Momoko

"Yeah I haven't seen them in a while." said Miyako

"Sure why not."

**At the Professor's house**

Peach was sleeping under the couch the Prof and Ken were in the lab making a new invention.

"Wow Pap-I mean Professor these are gonna be perfect for them." said Ken

"Yep just a few modifications and they will be battle ready." said Prof. Just then the girls walked in.

"Hi Professor hi Ken."they said at the same time.

"Hi girls. You just made it in time for a project we're working on of you."said the Professor

"What kind of project."asked Momoko.

"Your battle weapon upgrades."Ken said simply.

"We still have a little more kinks to work out but almost battle ready though."said the Prof.

"That's awesome. New weapons means more bad guy butt kicking."

"Yep. Well they should be ready tomorrow so go home now and come back tomorrow."

"See ya Professor."they said as they left the lab.

**At the run down house **

Mojo was working on something new when he heard the door kicked open. "Who's there Mojo?"

"Aw he doesn't remember us guys?"said Agito.

"Mojo?"

"Come on mama you have to remember your sons?"

"Oh no Mojo. It's you . Why are you guys here Mojo."

"We want you to give us those new weapon upgrades we called you for."said Agito.

"Yes, yes I got those done days ago. They're right here Mojo just place those watches I gave you on the table." The boys did what Mojo instructed them to. The took off the watches the had on their wrist that had black "R's" on them. When they put them on the table the watches glowed their signature colors. Then a few minutes later they stopped glowing. "Okay, Mojo you can have the watches back now."

"Thank you mama. We owe you one."said Agito.

"Wait Mojo!"

"Yeah what is it.?"

"When you are done with this job I got another one for you tomorrow night."

"We're listening."

"I need you to steel some equipment from the research facility."

"Okay can you afford us to do so?"

"I JUST GAVE YOU YOUR WEAPON UPGRADES MOJO!!!.

"Yeah but a job like that is asking way too much."said Kazu.

"But it can benefit you as well Mojo."

"How so?"

"My lab will be just as good as the one those Power Puff Girls have Mojo. If you do this you will have more upgrades and use it as your base Mojo."

"Hmm what do you guys say?" asked Agito.

"I think we should take it it makes sense."said Kazu

"Yeah." Mizuki agreed

"Well there we go mama we have a deal see you later."

"Goodbye my sons." Mojo said as the boys walked out.

"Okay this Job should happen anytime soon."said Agito.

"When?" asked Boomer.

"3........2.........1...now." Agito counted down. And right on time a giant snake like creature came out and climbed up the building.

"Whoa that's a big snake."said Kazu as he was about to run after it but Agito stopped him. "Cool it Kaz wait for it."

**Elsewhere**

It was dark out and the girls were walking home when there belts started beeping. Then they transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!!"

And they flew off toward the giant snake when they got there. They saw the three boys from their class.

"You guys should get out of here it's dangerous here!" said Blossom.

"We'll handle this."said Buttercup.

The boys looked at each other and laughed. The girls looked at them as if they were crazy. "Okay no more we're good, ready guys?" asked Agito.

"Yes sir!" said his brothers. And they pulled out they're watches and transformed.

"Extreme Brick!"

"Rockin Boomer!"

"Maxedout Butch!"

"RowdyRuff Boys Z!"

The boys were wearing their signature colored short sleeved hoodie shirts. And they had Black baggy shorts. Brick's had a triangle on the legs. Butch's had a diamond on it. Boomer's had an X on the legs. They still had the hoods on. Brick pulled out a red beam sword and held it knife ways. He jumped up and stabbed the snake on top of the head. The snake hissed and disappeared "Well another easy kill right boys."

"Yeah hey what about them?" asked Boomer as he pointed at the shocked PPGZ.

"Hey whats the matter cat got your tongue?" said Brick. Blossom shook out of it and asked? "What are you guys doing here I thought we got rid of you." she said getting close to Brick and she had to look up cause he was a few inches taller than her.

"Whoa that was a little harsh don't you think Blossom or should I say Momoko." said Brick "Oh yes we know who you guys are."

"How?-"

"It's so obvious how could you not see it?"

"Well in any case why did you just save Tokyo?"

"We didn't save Tokyo. We were hired to do this job."

"By who?"

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out."said Butch.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to beat it out of you."said Kaoru cracking her knuckle and bringing out her hammer. Blossom jumped back and grabbed her yo yo. And Bubbles pulled out her wand.

"You know we've grown the two years we've been gone. And not just mentally."said Brick

"Whatever, you three are still the ten year old's we met before."said Blossom.

" Oh really? Hey Boomer I don't think u look ten." Boomer took off his hood to reveal a smiling 15 year old blond hair dark blue eyed boy looking at Bubbles. After seeing him Bubbles blushed madly.

"Butch, I really don't think you look ten neither." Butch pulled of his hood revealing a grinning 15 year old raven hair dark green eyed boy staring into Buttercup's eyes. Buttercup blushed and look away.

"Do I look ten to you guys." Brick slowly pulled off his hood and had his eyes closed. He smirked and opened them he looked like a red hair red eyed 15 year old kid and was checking out Blossom. When she saw how he looked her eyes turned into hearts.

"Well do I?" Brick said still looking into Blossom's eyes.

"No. Not at all." said Blossom. Buttercup snapped out of it. "Blossom snap out of it!!."Blossom shook her head "Okay Brick no more mind games."

"Your right. We still need to pay you back for last time."

"How are you gonna do that shoot spit wads at us."

"Oh please not the stinky sock of doom." said Buttercup.

"The ear wax things still creep me out." said Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles. "What it's still gross."

"I just finished demonstrating how we've grown. But we have new toys for you." said Brick.

Boomer pulled out a blue roman spear. Butch raised his hand up and a green katana sized boomerang came to him. Brick held out his hand and a red archery bow appeared.

Brick smirked "Okay lets have some fun!"


	2. Payback

**Chapter 2 **

The RRB flew up and into different directions. Boomer flew right Butch flew left and Brick flew strait.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Bubbles asked.

"No it's probably a trap."said Buttercup.

"Either way. We can't let them loose on the city. Who knows what they'll do." said Blossom. "I'm going after Brick."she said as she flew into bricks direction. The other girls flew into their boy's direction.

**With Bubbles**

Bubbles flew cautiously looking in every direction.

"Hey looking for me." said Boomer. Bubbles turned around in the voice direction his voice came from.

Boomer was standing on a rooftop at the very tip on his spear. "Wow you got cuter sense the last time we met." Bubbles blushed and landed a few feet away from him. He jumped off his spear pulled it out of the ground. "But I'm still a little tense after the whole kiss,dematerialize and literally throw me out of town thing." He finished as he stood there smiling.

"You were using a sphinx to try to destroy us."she said timidly

"...Good point. But still following my orders and still want payback." he said as he started twirling his spear and it made a blue ring around it.

Bubbles acted quickly. "Bubble champagne." She said as swung her wand letting dozens of bubbles fly out toward Boomer. Boomer was still twirling his spear and the ring continued to glow. "Spear head parade" he said as blue energy spear heads came out of the ring and popped the Bubbles.

"You know you really got to learn new attacks."said Boomer. He stopped the spear and charged Bubbles.

**With Buttercup**

Buttercup was on a rooftop looking for Butch. "I knew you'd come find me."said a voice coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Butch leaning on a wall with his boomerang to his side and he was chewing some gum. He spit it out and grabbed his Boomerang. "Well well well if it isn't Buttercup . Long time no see. Ready for round two?"

"Bring it on. I'll put a dent in that big head of yours." She said putting her hammer on her shoulder.

Butch smirked "Feisty as ever. I think I'm gonna enjoy this. C'mon girly, I'll give you the first shot." He said pointing his thumb at himself. Buttercup smirked and jumped into the air "You'll regret letting me go first. That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make!" she said as she bought the sonic hammer down on Butch. A dust cloud formed with the impact of the hammer.

"_Did I get him?_" Buttercup thought as the dust slowly began to clear. When it did she was shocked at what she saw. He stood there with his boomerang blocking her hammer as if it had the weight of a feather. His eyes were closed but he was smirking and he had one hand in his pocket. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Well is that it? Or are you holding back?" He said flatly. He pushed on his boomerang and made her jump a couple a few feet away from him. Buttercup regained her balance and took a stance. Butch put his Boomerang on his shoulder and still had his hand in his pocket. His smirk widened "Well then I guess it's my turn huh?" He said the smirk now a grin.

He held his boomerang over his head and it began to glow green. "Boomerang flash." He said as he threw the it at Buttercup. She held her hammer out in front of her waiting for the boomerang to make contact. But when it did she found herself having a hard time pushing it back which she did and sent it flying in Butch's direction. He simply side stepped it and let it fly past him.

"What now your defenseless." Buttercup said as she put her hammer over her shoulder again.

Butch closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't be so sure." He said as he held his hand out to the side and caught the boomerang before it neared his face. "That was pretty good. You were strong enough to send it flying. This might be fun after all."

Buttercup smirked "You said it. I've been itching for a good fight."

"Well congrats. YOU FOUND ONE!" Butch said as he charged her and clashed his boomerang with her hammer.

**With Blossom**

Blossom landed on a rooftop scouting for any signs of Brick.

"Beautiful moon tonight huh?" A voice from behind asked. She turned around to see Brick sitting at the edge of a slightly taller rooftop. He was gazing up at the crescent moon.

"Why are you back?" Blossom asked putting her hands on her hips.

Brick smirked and looked down at her. "We told you that's our business."

"Fine then why did you kill the snake back there."

"Pass."

"Are you gonna answer any of my questions?"Blossom asked closing her eyes and getting that irritated

anime anger vain thing. **(a/n You know what I'm talking about right?)**

"Probably not." he said never losing his smirk.

"Fine then. Like Buttercup said we're gonna have to beat the answers out of you." she said her yo yo materializing in her hand.

Brick held out his hand and his red bow materialized in it. "Fine with me. Besides..." He paused as he pulled back on the string making a red arrow appear on it. "I can use the target practice." He finished as he shot the arrow .Blossom dodged it and threw her yo yo at him which he jumped up to avoid and it made a huge crack in the spot he was just sitting in. He did a stylish back flip and landed on the roof's corner.

"Too slow."he smirked. He turned around and looked at the corner to see it had a wire leading to another slightly smaller building making the wire slant downward. He scoffed "Wanna see something cool?"

"Wha-" Blossom stopped as she saw Brick using his feet to grind on the wire like a pro. As he did he left a light trail of red behind on the wire. **(a/n if you could see it it'd be much cooler). ** He continued to grind on it and turned around to see Blossom flying behind him trying to catch up. His smirk widened as he turned to face her and was now grinding backwards. He held out his bow and shot more arrows rapidly. Blossom just maneuvered through the barrage with ease.

Brick saw that his normal arrows weren't going to work so he jumped off the wire and landed on the roof top. "Wow you dodged all my shots. I see we aren't the only ones who've improved over the years."

Blossom smirked "You call that pathetic attempt a shot? Let me show you a real shot." said Blossom as she started to whip her yo yo around. "Strawberry Big luck spin" she said as she whipped it toward brick multiple times. Making debris from the roof top rise up and make a cloud. She waited for the cloud to settle but out of the cloud came a red energy arrow which she barely managed to dodge. Brick's bow had smoke coming out of it as he held it in his archery stance.

"I'm sorry I meant you managed to dodge my normal arrows. I got a lot more than those."

"What do you mean?"

Brick smirk got even wider as he looked up at Blossom still floating in the air. "I have a full arsenal of arrows each with a different effect. My normal arrows like the ones I shot at you before, don't really do any harm to anybody except monsters. But the energy arrow I shot at you is a different story depending on me really."

"What do you mean depending on you?" she asked curiously

"Well all my weapons work that way. It depends on my intention. Whether I shoot to kill or not."

"So why did you shoot those normal arrows at me?"

"I wanted to see what you can do."he said simply. "But now I want to play some more." He said lining up his shot. "I call these energy arrows my vector shot." He said shooting another arrow at Blossom. She moved out of the arrows path but as she moved away from the path of the arrow it curved and nicked her shoulder. She winced as she saw the cut it left on her vest but it didn't break her skin.

She glared up at Brick who had a smug look on his face. "Oh did I forget to mention that I control the movements of the arrow as it's in mid air. So just barely dodging isn't exactly the greatest idea."

Blossom floated down on a roof top right across from Brick's. _This isn't good _she thought _he's gotten stronger sense he's been gone. _She eyed Brick looking him up and down. _He's also gotten taller and a __lot more hotte- dammit Blossom now's not the time to be getting all boy crazy. He's evil ,your good. __He's probably a threat to Tokyo. But why did he kill that snake. _

She shook her head to snap out of it. Brick's actions today have been strange but that doesn't matter. At the moment he's her enemy, and all that matters was beating him. Brick smirked deviously and prepared to fire another arrow. She saw this and took a stance. As his arrow appeared he shot it out towards the sky.

Blossom looked at him confused. But her look changed as she saw the arrow come back down and miss her foot. She looked at Brick again who just continued to look at the sky. She followed his eyes upward and saw a red light in a cloud. Brick turned his gaze to her and said. "Vector rain." on que dozens and dozens of red energy arrows rained down from the sky.

Blossom's eyes widened as she saw the barrage of arrows rain down and thought fast. She jumped off the roof top and landed on another, when she looked back at the rooftop she was just on, she saw that the entire roof was covered in the arrows. Then she averted her eyes to the roof Brick was on and saw that he was gone.

"You know I've also learned some new tricks right?" his voice said coming from directly behind her. She jumped as she heard his voice and backed away from him. He jumped away and stood at the edge of the building.

"Time for another arrow I haven't used yet." He said as he pulled the string on the bow. An energy arrow appeared but it was a few shades lighter then the vector arrow. "Truth shot." He said as he shot the arrow but this time the arrow hit Blossom dead center in the chest.

**With Boomer and Bubbles**

Boomer had charged at Bubble attempting to swing his spear and hit her but she jumped gracefully over the attack and landed behind him. She swung her wand again and let dozens of giant bubbles fly at Boomer. He saw the barrage coming and took a stance with his spear. He waited til the perfect time when the bubbles were less then a foot away from him to let out a barrage of spear thrusts of his own and popped all the bubbles. When he was done he looked behind him to see one more bubble but was to late to react and was trapped inside of it.

Boomer looked through the bubble and saw that Bubbles had snucked an extra one into her attack. She looked at him and said "Sorry. I have to take you in now."looking at the ground and avoiding his eyes. He smiled as he popped the bubble with his spear and put the it over his shoulder.

"I can't let you do that. Still need payback." He said as he began to twirl his spear making it create that blue ring from before. He let it go and it span faster and floated over his head. Boomer held out his hands and four blue energy spears appeared in his hand.

"Don't worry I promise this isn't going to hurt a bit." He as he threw two spears into both of her feet. She fell back on her butt and couldn't move any further cause her feet were anchored into the rooftop. She looked horrified at the spears piercing her feet but realized she felt no actual pain or saw no blood. Bubbles looked at Boomer with a confused look.

"I told you it wasn't going to hurt. We can set our weapons to our intentions. Whether to stun,kill, or hold in place. I had no intention on hurting you so our weapons are on stun." he explained. "But now for that pay back." he said with a small smirk.

**With Buttercup**

Buttercup had been knocked threw three buildings and slammed into a wall. She looked up to see Butch grinning down at her from a rooftop. She jumped from the wall and swung her hammer at him which he avoided by side stepping and ended up behind her. She whirled around attempting to round house him but he simply ducked to avoid it giving him a full view of her underwear. **(a/n too far?)**

He smirked with a slight blush and jumped away. Buttercup was blushing full on and quickly pushed her skirt down and gave a death glare.

Butch held his hands out innocently. "You PERV!" she cried as she tried to bring her hammer down on him but Butch jumped away and landed a few feet away from her. His boomerang glowed again and split into two. Butch held both and grinned. "Time to finish this." He said as he charged Buttercup. She held her hammer up in order to block and was sent flying into another wall.

Butch acted quickly and threw both his boomerangs at her and pinned her waist and feet to the wall. She struggled and tried to pull the boomerangs out with her hands but to no avail they were anchored. Butch grinned at his handy work and floated next to her.

"I swear Butch if you don't let me out of this right now I'LL TEAR YOU APART!." she cried continuing to struggle. "Ha in your position you shouldn't be barking out orders."

**With Blossom**

Blossom couldn't believe what just happened. She was fighting Brick then all of a sudden she had an arrow in her chest. She fell to her knees and put a hand to her chest. But something was off shouldn't she be feeling pain. She looked up at Brick with confusion in her eyes.

Brick smirked and rolled his eyes."That's enough drama. Get up your not hurt." Blossom blushed from embarrassment and stood up. She looked at the red energy arrow in her chest and touched it before it disintegrated into tiny red sparks.

"What was the point of shooting me with that arrow?" she asked curiously.

"That was my truth shot."

"Truth shot? What do you mean truth shot?" she asked even more confused.

"Let me demonstrate. How do I look Blossom?"

"Pretty hot." she said blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and felt a blush crawl on her face and looked away. Brick chuckled. "That arrow makes the target answer atleast three questions truthfully. Oh and thank you. Your pretty hot your self." he said with that devious smirk on his face.

Blossom face got even redder. "Anyway the reason we're fighting you now but it's not because we're evil. It's because we want payback for the Egypt thing and with interest too." Brick said aiming another arrow at Blossom.

She regained some composer and scoffed at Brick "Like that'll happen, I'm gonna end this here and now." She said as she prepared to throw her yo yo.

Brick smirk widened yet again. "Yeah let's end this here and now." He said as he saw a wall behind her. He aimed his arrow and fired it into her hand pinning it to the wall above her head. She tried using her other hand to pull the arrow out but he pinned it to the wall as well but she still struggled to escape.

He chuckled evilly at her as he made his bow disappear in his hands and walked over to her. She looked up to see his face just inches away from hers and began to blush even more.

"I told you I'd pay you back for Egypt..." he said gaining alittle bit of a grin as he stared into her eyes. She closed hers waiting for him to make his move when all of a sudden she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes snapped back open to make sure she wasn't imagining things when sure enough there he was eyes opened and looking into her shocked ones.

He broke the kiss and jumped back on the ledge of the building still smirking as the arrows in her hands disintegrated. Her hands were free but she was still too shocked to move.

"Well we've had enough fun for tonight. But we'll be seeing you guys around soon enough." he said as he flew off into the night only leaving his red trail zig zag away. She waited until she saw it fade away to let out a sigh. She touched her lips and smiled looking at the moon.

"Yeah. It is a nice moon."

* * *

**Sorry to end it here but i will update as soon as i can this time. It's been so long with this one i hope you enjoy it XD. I just hope i didn't make so many mistakes here ^-^;**


	3. It happens

**Me:What's up yall welcome to another chapter of Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:Slash,The Boys are back in town!.**

**Carly: That wasn't the original title name.**

**Me:Well no...but...I regret not putting it up-says turning blue and sitting in a corner-**

**Carly:Well anyway some of the content of this chapter was my idea. But the story belongs to him-points at me in the corner-.**

**Me:Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Carly:Which was some of my idea.**

**Me: We get it. I don't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ.**

**Brick:Damn straight**

**Me:...shut up.**

**With Buttercup**

Buttercup began struggling to get out more as Butch floated next to her laughing at her attempts.

"You know, your going to ware yourself out the more you do that right?" he said grinning down at her.

"Go to hell!" she snapped still struggling to get free. Butch began laughing even more. "What's so damn funny!"

"Oh nothing just thinking about the reaction you'll have." he said leaning on the building wall. Buttercup gave him a weird look. "Reaction to wha-"she was about to ask but was cut off when he crashed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened with shock and surprised as she stared into his which held an amused look. Butch broke the kiss and flew back to the roof top where he was previously standing and looked down at her grinning.

"That was for what you did to me four years ago." he said as he pretended to solute to her and flew off leaving her shocked. The boomerangs disintegrated and she flew onto the rooftop he was just standing on her face still red. She closed her eyes.

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

**With Bubbles**

She sat there shock as Boomer put his hands on both sides of her face,leaned in and kissed her. After a minute he broke the kiss blushing slightly and walked back to his spear which was stabbed into the rooftop. He picked it up and turned back to her still blushing. "I...um...I guess I'll see you later." he said floating in the air and zipping off into the sky.

Bubbles saw the spears in her feet disappear and stood up still trying to comprehend what just happened. Her face began to heat up as she floated away to find her friends.

**Somewhere else at an three story apartment building two blocks away from the school. **

Brick landed on the parking lot of the apartment and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw no one in sight he transformed back into his regular form and climbed the stairs of the building to the second story. He opened door "123" to see his two younger brothers sitting on a black couch in the living room watching TV.

Kazu (Butch) looked up and gave him a victorious grin and held a thumbs up while Mizuki's (Boomer) face was still red but nodded.

"Any mail." Agito (Brick) asked looking at Kazu. He nodded and pointed at the counter. Agito walked over to it and saw a envelope marked "Your allowance" and ripped it open to find a check. He looked at the amount and doubled over catching himself on the counter. His brothers turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong dude?" Mizuki asked standing up as Kazu did the same.

"Th-this...Ch-ch-ch-check." He said staring wide eyed at it. Kazu frowned. "It ain't fake ain't it?" he said clearly getting angered. But Agito shook his head.

"Then..what's wrong with it?" asked Mizuki getting worried. Agito showed them the check and they stared at it for a minute before both of their jaws literally dropped anime style.

"TW-TW-TWENTY THOUSAND!" they both shouted. Agito grinned holding the check in his hand.

"We'll cash it tomorrow". Both Kazu and Mizuki grinned and had $) in there eyes. "But for now we need to sleep. We have school tomorrow and we start at our new jobs."

Kazu looked annoyed. "Why do we even need school and jobs for we're kinda loaded yo." he said sitting back down.

"Because this money won't last us forever and we don't know when this guy will give us another job or not. Besides we need school as a cover and it's too late to turn back now sense we already enrolled." Agito stood up and started for his room. "Night guys."

"Night." they both said before he shut his door. He fell back on his bed and smirked. "Tomorrow should prove interesting." as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**The next day at school.**

Momoko yawned and took a seat at her desk as she saw Kaoru and Miyako step into the class room. Kaoru had a scowl on her face and Bubbles was still a little red from the day before. It was the last class before lunch.

"Hi guys what's up?" Momoko asked tiredly.

"If I see those boys again I'll-"Kaoru began but was cut off by the late bell as the teacher walked in and told the kids to sit in there seats.

"Okay class we will begin learning about-"the teacher began but was interrupted by the door opening seeing the three hooded boys. This time they each wore different stuff but the same color of hoodies.

"Sorry we're late. But we had a little trouble on the way here." said Agito rubbing the back of his head.. He was wearing jet black baggy shorts with a red arrow going down the left leg. His hoody zipper was opened but had the same arrow except black on the left side of the sweater. He was wearing a red T shirt with a black crescent shape printed on it. His shoes were red converse with tiny black wings around the ankle. He wore a red cap backwards over his hood.

Kazu had black baggy pants with green and black converse. His green was opened and had a pattern of diamonds on it. Under that he had a green shirt with a silhouette of diamond with spikes outlining it. He also had his hood on.

Mizuki had black cargoes and blue and black converse. He had his blue sweater zipped up but had a shark silhouette on it. Hood was on.

The Boys made there way to there desk. "Ah-hem." the teacher cleared her throat getting their attention. "I believe we had an agreement yesterday boys." The boys turned back to the classroom and sighed as they removed their hoods earning gasps and squeals among the female population of the classroom.

Agito smirked already anticipating the reaction of the class room. His eyes wondered around the room until he saw a three familiar red faces and smirked even wider.

"Okay boys you can take your seats now. Oh and Agito please take off your cap please." said the teacher. Brick sighed taking off his hat and sitting down. He heard a couple of girls giggling and whispering about him and his brothers smiled.

Half way through class Momoko looked back at Agito who was staring out the window in looked like he was in thinking about something. She couldn't help but notice how his hair hadn't changed sense the day she first saw him in fact she noticed neither of their hair styles changed but their bodies sure had. She had also thought about the ways her and her friends have changed too.

Momoko remembered when she used chase guys around. Once she got into high school however she stopped doing all the chasing and wound up being chased. She began to realize that the boys ran away cause she came on too strong so she stopped during her 8th grade year. In fact during the middle of that year she began getting love letters,gifts and candies from secret admires and got asked out on dates. Some she turned down others was just a one time thing but she loved the attention she had on her.

When the girls began freshman year that's when they'd literally found piles of admirer notes stuffed in there lockers. Pretty much every guy in school was after them but they turned them down each had a different reason. Miyako still had visited Takaaki at the hospital everyday. Kaoru just wasn't interested in dating. While Momoko just wanted a serious relationship with a special guy.

Agito noticed her staring and turned his attention to her and smirked. She blushed turned back to the board. He rolled his eyes and began to look around the classroom and noticed that Mizuki wasn't really paying attention to the teacher and was drawing in his note book. Agito turned his attention to Miyako who was red and kept glancing back at Mizuki nervously. He smirked and turned his head to the left and saw that Kazu was grinning ahead at Kaoru who kept her eyes forward.

Finally the lunch bell rung and all three boys quickly gathered there things and headed out the door. Just as they were about to reach the end of the hallway "STOP RIGHT THERE!" they heard a voice shout behind them. They turned around to see Kaoru glaring daggers at Kazu who grinned. "Something I can help you with miss... Kaoru is it?" he asked innocently still grinning.

"Don't play dumb with me." she said in a dangerously low voice. "You know damn well what you did yesterday."

Agito rolled his eyes and smirked at his brother. Who grinned sheepishly. "What did you do now Kazu?" Agito asked probably knowing the answer.

"Well...we fought I beat her. Then kissed her."he said rubbing the back of his head still grinning. Agito rose an eyebrow.

"That's not all." Kaoru said with head low so you couldn't see her eyes. "That pervert...He...He...HE!"

"What did he do." Miyako asked

"...He...looked under my...skirt!" she muttered hiding her face which was completely red. Momoko and Miyako gasped. Both Agito and Mizuki both smirked at Kazu raised his hands innocently.

"Hey I was trying to avoid being round housed." He said still grinning. "But doesn't mean I regret not seeing what I saw yo." Kaoru looked at him with a death glare. Just as she was about to charge him there belts started beeping. "Oh no the cities under attack. Come on Kaoru."Momoko said dragging Kaoru with her. Kaoru looked back to glare at Kazu but the boys were gone.

They ran up the schools stares to the roof and transformed.

"Hyper Blossom."

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The girls took for the skies and landed on the middle of the street. To find a cat like creature jumping on and smashing cars. It turned it's head and looked at the girls,bared it's fangs and hissed. Buttercup took out her hammer. "I'm gonna end this now." she said swinging her hammer and knocking it into a building.

She slung her hammer over her shoulders and looked back at the girls and pointed at her self with her thumb. "Now that's how you end a fight." She said and looked back at the Cat monster who got out of the ruble he was under and staggered towards her. "Oh so I see you want more. Well come on let's see what you got." said beckoning it with her finger.

The monster shook it's head before pouncing on her. Buttercup lost her balance and fell over with it on top of her. It tried to bite at her face but she blocked it and held it off with her hammer. Blossom used her yo yo and wrapped the string around the monster's waist and used her super strength to pull it off Buttercup and swing it into the side of a nearby car. The monster saw the string and began to reel Blossom in. She tried holding her ground but the monster's strength began to pull her in. Bubbles acted quickly.

"Buttercup!" she yelled out to her friend who was getting up off the ground. She looked over at Bubbles who had swung her wand creating a field of bubbles with electricity sparking inside them. Buttercup grinned already knowing what to do and stood beside Bubbles. Her hammer began to glow green and she began smacking the bubbles at the monster creating a dust cloud when they made contact.

Blossom felt the yoyo's string loosen so she reeled it in and jumped back beside her friends to see the dust clear. When it settled she saw the monster on it's back laying motionlessly in a crater that they made. The girls heard clapping coming from above them and looked onto a building top to see the RowdyRuff Boy Z sitting there with snacks in hand.

"GOOD SHOW YO!" Butch said grinning down on them with a can of soda in his hand.

Brick smirked and pointed at the crater. "But your not done yet. You see." he said. The girls looked back down in the crater to see the monster beginning to stand up. It shook it's head and let out a loud roar of rage. The girls looked up at the boys again. "When it's truly defeated it will disappear." Brick said grabbing a bag of potato chips from behind him. "Until then carry on with the show."he said opening them.

The girls turned back to the monster who stepped out of the crater. It looked at them with pure hate in it's eyes. They took a step back and got ready when Blossom remembered something. "Girls I think it's time to test out those upgrades." she said and smiled at them. They looked and smiled back at her. They held there weapons forward as they began to glow there respective colors.

Brick watched intently on what was going on in front of him. "This looks interesting." he said putting a hand full of chips in his mouth.

"Yeah can't wait to see what they got." Butch said taking a drink of soda.

"Hey pass Butch pass me a chocolate bar." said Boomer as he held out his hand to take the watched Butch reach into a bag and pull out two of them. He handed one over to Boomer who took it and ripped it open.

The girls watched as they saw there weapons float into the air ad change. Blossom's yoyo glowed pink and transformed in a pair of pink beam sais **(a/n It's like a light saber but imagine it in sai form.) **Buttercup's hammer split into two pieces and transformed into a pair of beam tonfas. While Bubbles wand shrank down in size and turned into a pair of blue beam bladed fans.**(a/n:Try saying that three ****times fast xD)**

"Awesome." said Butch as he looked back at Brick. "Too late to change the bet?" Brick nodded. "Thought so." said Butch handing the money to Brick who smirked and took it.


	4. Peace and Fights

**Me:Hi welcome to another chapter of Slash.**

**Carly:Chapter five is up XD**

**Me:I Don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ so...with that said. On with the show. Annd Action!**

The girls watched there weapons as they floated gently into there hands. Bubbles looked at the folded up fans and opened them. At first they looked like normal blue fans with a white "P" in the middle of it. Then it began glowing with a sky blue light and so did the razor sharp pointed tips. She smiled and fanned herself with them.

Buttercup's tonfas look like white futuristic looking tonfas at first. But then light green lazer blades came out of them. She started grinning and spun them around. Once she was done she stopped and looked at the monster and took a stance.

Blossom's glowing pink sais. She started twirling them in her hands and smiled at how easy these new weapons seemed to dance in her hands. She turned and looked at the monster taking a stance.

Bubbles stopped fanning herself and turned her attention toward the monster who began charging at them. Buttercup was about to go after it herself but Bubbles stopped her.

"What are you doing Bubbles?" Buttercup asked a little annoyed.

"Let me finish this please?" Bubbles pleaded. Buttercup rolled her eyes and nodded. "Thank you." said Bubbles standing in front of the monsters path. She threw her fan at the monster making it look like a glowing sky blue disk. It flew head on at the monster and went through it's head and came out it's tail. and flew back to Bubbles who caught it. The monster stopped trying to comprehend what just happened. It lowered itself to the ground and pounced on her. But while it was in the air the monsters body split down the middle and with a roar of pain it disappeared and faded into darkness.

The boys were still on the roof eating there snacks. "Wow Boomer. Looks like your girl might give you some trouble."said Brick grabbing a bottle of soda from the bag.

Boomer took a bite out of his candy bar and looked back at him. "Whatever Brick. I'd watch out for those sais if I were you."

Butch looked down at the girls. "You know at night I never noticed how hot they looked in there uniforms. Especially Buttercup."

Brick and Boomer both looked at Butch like(-_-;).

"What? Oh come now you guys cannot deny what I just said. I saw the way you looked at Blossom when we revealed our selves to them Brick.." Butch grinned at his older brother.

Brick smirked and had a light blush. "Whatever." he said as he looked down at the girls who watched Bubbles dancing around celebrating her victory. His eyes landed on Blossom who had a awkward smile and a sweat drop as she watched Bubbles dance around.

He grabbed two more candy bars from the bag, put them in his pocket and began to fly off. Blossom looked at the building the boys were on and saw that Brick was floating away. Buttercup turned her head in the boys direction and then looked back at Blossom and grinned. Blossom looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Want to get some pay back?."Buttercup asked turning on her tonfas on and spinning them around. Blossom thought for a moment then returned the grin and nodded. Bubbles looked back at them and tilted her head sideways. Then Blossom and Buttercup both shot up towards the building the boys were on. Buttercup rammed Butch and took him to another building while Blossom kicked Brick and he landed somewhere as she followed.

Bubbles looked at Boomer and shrugged. She flew up to him and just as she was about to make contact with him he put a hand up signaling her to stop. When she did she looked at him as he held up the peace sign and tossed a soda to her. She caught it and looked at him.

"I'm done with fighting and I have nothing more against you. So we could fight or we can have a snack together. Your choice. He smiled. She thought about it for a second and returned his smile. He patted the ground next to him "Have a seat. Do you want to talk?." she nodded and sat down next to him. They both opened their sodas, took a drink, and let out a happy peaceful sigh.

**With Butch**

Buttercup was still hanging onto Butch preparing to smash him against a building but he turned around and slammed her into a wall. He grinned and flew onto a rooftop as she rubbed her head and looked up at him scowling. He flipped his hair out of his right eye and grinned even more. His hair style was pretty much the same as when he was a kid but instead of the ponytail thing it spiked out like Buttercup's did.

"Wow a sneak attack? Didn't know you had it in you." he said grinning down at her.

"Consider this a rematch. Last night you caught me off guard." she said giving him a death glare.

He looked down at her raising a brow "How did I catch you off guard? I was right in front of you the whole time."

Buttercup blushed from embarrassment."Sh-shut up. Now that I got these new babies I can take you on no sweat." she said as she smirked spinning her tonfas around.

"Round 3 already huh. Okay I'm down with that yo."Butch said as he pulled out a long black futuristic handle. Then out of the handle came two green beam blades. **(a/n:It looks like Darth Maul's light saber thought it look cool.) **He span it around making it make a green circle. Buttercup smirked as she kept her tonfas spinning and charged at him.

**With Brick**

Brick landed on a side walk flat on his back. People started to gather around him asking if he was okay or did he need help. He just sat laid there and stared at the sky.

"Did that just happen?"he asked himself. He heard something land on the grown and tilted his head up to see Blossom with her sais out.

The crowd started gasping as they saw Blossom land. Brick smirked and sat up. "Why'd you sneek up on me?"

"It's payback time for yesterday." she said twirling her sais around in her hand. She stopped them then dashed at him.

Brick moved out of the way as she stabbed her sai into the ground. She pulled it out and dashed at him again trying to get a good stab at him he dodged her flurry and jumped onto a street light. He pulled out a black and red futuristic looking katana handle and out came a red beam katana blade.

"You guys aren't the only ones with upgrades of your own." he said jumping and bringing his sword down on her. Blossom blocked it with her sais kneeling down at the force he caused. She pushed up on her sais and he jumped back at the other end of the sidewalk. He smirked and held his katana in a reverse grip.** (a/n:Look it up if you don't k now what it is.)**. Blossom got her sais ready and the two charged each other.

**With Boomer and Bubbles**

Boomer and Bubbles sat on the rooftop looking at both fights. Boomer took out a bag of chips and opened them. He held the open bag to Bubbles who reached in and took a handful.

"I don't normally eat this stuff."she said eating one of the chips.

"Why not?" he asked eating a handful.

"They're fattening and I have a dream."

Boomer swallowed and crocked a brow. "Really now and what is this dream of yours?"

"I want to be a model or a fashion designer. I wanna see people wear the outfits I create."

"Sounds nice." Boomer said staring out into the sky. Bubbles looked at him. "What about you you must have a dream or a goal of your own."

Boomer looked down. "Nope. I think about it but then I realize something."

Bubbles looked at him curiously. "What?"

Boomer turned his head toward her and smiled. "People don't live in the future. We live in the here and now."

Bubbles looked at him and was caught off guard by his answer. '_He's changed so much sense he was a_ _kid_.' she thought to herself. She looked at his smiling face blushed. '_He looks like an ange- no Miyako he probably doesn't feel that way. Besides you already have a special someone.' _she thought as she looked down sad. Boomer noticed her expression change and began to panic.

"Hey what's wrong? Oh no your sad huh man I'm sorry. Was it something I said? Stupid Boomer." he said scolding himself.

Bubbles snapped out of her sad daze and shook her head. "No no no no. I was just thinking about something."

Boomer stopped ranting and looked at Bubbles curiously. "What were you thinking about?"

Bubbles blushed. "Nothing."

"...Your weird you know that?"

* * *

**Me:sorry so short but i think it was best for here i'll update as soon as i can**

**Carly:your no fun-says fanning herself with beam fan.**

**Me:Where'd you get that.**

**Carly: Found it now pls R&R oh and update sooner  
**

**Me:KK X)  
**


	5. Weapon Testing

**Hi Fanfiction community, been a while huh? I'm starting off this chapter with an apology for not writing in so long. Anyway I digress. I haven't been here in a while so here goes the next chapter. Like I used to say before. I do not own the PPGZ or RRBZ. Ready?Action!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**With Brick and Blossom**

Blossom was sent flying into a building wall as Brick floated casually toward her, his left hand in his pocket and his right holding his beam sword over his shoulder. Blossom struggled to get out of the cracked wall.

"Wow I must say I'm impressed." said Brick with smug look on his face. "Your holding your own pretty well,considering the fact that you barely tested those sais of yours just a few minutes ago."

Blossom bent her knees so that her feet were against the wall and pushed off, launching herself into Brick. Both of them flew into the side of a nearby building with Brick taking the damage. Blossom floated in front of him with a smug look on her face.

"Wow I must say I'm impressed. You hit the building like a pro. How does it feel?" she said in a mocking tone.

"I've been knocked through worst."said Brick getting out of the dent he made. He held his sword in reverse grip again and charged at Blossom, who put up her guard and blocked his downward slash with one sai and tried to stab him with the other which he dodged by tilting his head to the left. He flew behind her and held his sword regularly doing another downward slash this time he had both hands on his weapon giving the blow a little more power. Blossom blocked but there was more force in the hit than she expected and it sent her flying toward the ground. She caught herself before she hit the pavement and glared up at Brick, who was floating down on the other side of the street.

"That was a good block you put up. But to bad you made the mistake of underestimating me." He said smirking. People began to gather around them to witness the two fight. Brick dashed toward Blossom who prepared herself for his attack. He slashed at her left which she parried with her left sai and tried to stab him again with the right, he ducked under it and slashed upward. Blossom dodged this by jumping back a couple of feet and got on her guard. Brick dashed at her again preparing to slash downwards. She dodged by sidestepping to the left and tried to stab him again but he blocked easily with his sword using his left hand.

"Not bad red." He said with an amused expression. "Your actually pretty good at this."

The crowd around them were amazed at the fight they were witnessing. Some of the people were actually cheering them on. The corner of Brick's mouth began to curve into a smirk. At first Blossom's face was a serious one, but as the fight progressed she began to actually enjoy it. Her expression began to soften and she looked amused.

Both of them got in their stances, bending their knees slightly. Then in an instant both rocketed into the sky clashing on the way up. It looked as if the streaks kept bumping into each other as they were going up higher. The crowd clapped and cheered as they witnessed the sight.

**Meanwhile with Butch and Buttercup.**

Butch and Buttercup were both trying to hold each other off. Buttercup had blocked Butch's weapon with both of her tonfas. The two were trying to over power the other neither of them moving an inch. It went on for a minute before both realized it wasn't going anywhere so they both jumped back.

"You're stronger than you look yo." said Butch with a smug look on his face.

"Wish I could say the same." Buttercup retorted.

"Okay you want to play it like that, fine. What I meant to say was, you're stronger then you look...considering the fact that you look like a girl scout."he said grinning.

Buttercup's face began getting to get red with that comment. "What did you say!" she said in a voice dangerously low.

"Oh you didn't hear that. Okay how about a different one? How about? You..."

Buttercup's eyes widened with realization "Don't you dare say it!"

"Look..." he said his grin getting a little wider.

"Don't!"

"Cute..."

"I mean it!"

"In a..."

"I swear I'll-"

"Skirtah." he finished exaggeration the T at the end.

"I'm going to MURDER YOU!" she exclaimed dashing at him. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

Butch simply scoffed. "Sure whatever, just don't try to kick me again."

That did it. As she got close enough she attempted to punch him with her left tonfa, but he simple blocked with the handle of his weapon. With that same motion he sidestepped behind her and attempted to hit her on the right with the beam part of his weapon, which she blocked with her right tonfa. Buttercup then whirled around with her left tonfa in an attempt to strike him with the beam part, but he jumped back to the other side of the roof."Whew." he said pretending to wipe sweat of his forehead "That last one was close."

Buttercup began twirling her tonfas in her hands. The glowing beams span so fast that it appeared that she was holding a pair of green saw blades. She bent her knees slightly and dashed towards Butch once more. Butch's eyes widened as she closed in with those blades and at the last possible second he jumped to the side as they made contact to where he was just standing ripping that spot of the roof apart.

"That was actually pretty coo yo." he said a little amazed. She turned her attention to him and stopped spinning her blades. "If you thought that was cool. Get a load of this attack." She said as she bought her tonfas back.

"Sonic Tonfa Swing." Buttercup swung both her arms forward making her tonfas spin inward. As they did, they shot two slashing beams toward Butch's direction.

He smirked and dodged by flying over it and toward Buttercup. She put up her guard as he unleashed a barrage of slashes with his weapon. She managed to fend off the slashes and when she returned on of her own he ducked under it and slashed upward. Buttercup managed to stop it by blocking with both tonfas, but with pure brute force he managed to push up and send her flying into the side of another building.

"That looks like it hurt." said Butch as he twirled his weapon and slung it over his shoulder. Buttercup burst from the building wall she was in and flew strait at Butch. He grinned and did the same. Their collision had such force it created a shock wave around them making car alarms go off. They were both in midair,once again trying to over power each other.

**Meanwhile on another rooftop**

Boomer and Bubbles had just nearly emptied the bag of snacks and just sat lounging around when suddenly Bubbles realized something.

"Um Boomer?" she asked getting his attention. "What time is it?

"Hmm? Let me check."he said looking at his power watch in his left hand. "Oh. What do you know, ten minutes till lunch is over."he said. He got off from his spot and dusted himself off. "We should probably go tell the others huh?"

"Yeah." said Bubbles getting up as well.

"Hmm I think I should buy some more snacks." he said taking the empty bag.

"Don't you mean steal?"she asked

"Nah. We don't really need to steal anything anymore." he said balling up the paper bag and throwing it into the trash can across the street below just missing it. "Darn Butch is better at that than I am."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Well Butch is way better at sports than I am."

"No. I meant why don't you guys steal anymore?"

Boomer looked at her and winked. "It's our little secret." he said sticking his tongue out at her in cute fashion.

Bubbles felt a herself blush and looked down. "Oh." she said in a tiny voice. Boomer just smiled and put his hands behind his head. "It's nothing personal. It's just that. Brick says he'll explain some stuff in due time. So just be patient okay?" he said giving her a small thumbs up with one hand while the other one was still behind his head.

"Okay." she said with a shy smile. She was still blushing.

Boomer blushed a little too. "Come on." he said taking her by the hand. "I'll get you another soda if you want?"

**Meanwhile**

Brick's beam sword was caught in one of the prongs on Blossom's beam sai and wasn't budging. She was about to take another swiped at him with her other sai, but he dropped his sword and jumped away from her.

"Not so tough without a sword huh?" she said letting his sword fall to her feet.

"I'm impressed. You managed to disarm me." he said beginning to clap "But you know something? I got a surprise for you he said. Holding out his hand. In it another Black and red katana handle appeared.

"No way." she said getting on her guard again.

"Another thing you need to know about me." he said as he turned on his new beam sword. "I'm full of surprises hun."he ended with a wink.

Blossom blushed a little _"Wow he's so cool!"_ she thought to herself "_How could someone so annoying grow up to be someone like this...wait a minute." _"Brick?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"This is a random question but how did you guys grow so fast?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well." Blossom went on. "When we first met, you guys couldn't have been older than ten or eleven."

"Uh huh."

"And well now you guys are our age. But we're like three or four years older than you guys. What happened?"

Brick was a little caught off guard with this question. He twirled his katana so that it was in reverse grip and held the end of the handle to his chin in a thinking position. "Well now that you bought it up. It's sorta a long and confusing story." he said taking a stance. "But now that you mention it. I really don't know all of the details of that whole incident anyway. At the time I had other pressing matters on my mind."

Blossom got back in her guard stance waiting for him to charge. When he finally did she got ready and blocked his sword again. She was about to counter when he rolled over to the other beam katana he left behind and picked it up.

He twirled both weapons in his hand and held them both in reverse grip and got in his stance again. "Well now I think we are in equal terms." he said smirking.

Blossom's eyes widened as he dashed again. "Brick!" he stopped as he heard Boomer's voice over head. He looked up to see his little brother a new bag of snacks in his hands.

"What do you want Boomer?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Well lunch is going to end in five minutes and I think we better get back before the bell rings." Boomer explained.

Brick took a look at his power watch, and sure enough Boomer was right and looked back at Blossom and smirked. "Well I guess we can finish the later."

"Count on that." she said with a determined look. But it quickly turned to panic. "Wait! Did you say we have only five minutes left!"

"Uh yeah well four now." Brick said checking his watch again.

"Oh my gosh!"she yelled getting a little more panicky.

"Um is something wrong red?" Brick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah there's something wrong!"

"Um okay-"

"I totally forgot to eat before I left school."

"Oh..."said Brick getting the water drop on the back of his head.

"Wait no I just remembered something worse!" she said almost getting hysterical

"Um wha-"

"I forgot to bring lunch to school today!" she said getting tears in her eyes.

With that comment both Brick and Boomer fell to the floor with the water drop behind their heads. "I'm so sorry to hear that." They said sarcastically in unison.

"Well anyway you better hurry schools about to start again." Brick said getting back up. He and Boomer then flew off in the schools direction leaving Blossom behind. They flew Brick eyed Boomer's bag.

"You still have snacks left?"

"Well not really. You see I sorta ate them all." Boomer said putting a hand behind his head. "So I didn't know if you or Butch wanted any still so I just bought some more."

"Oh well...thanks." he said as Boomer handed him the bag.

**On Another Rooftop**

Buttercup and Butch had been standing there trying to see who'd make the first move. Just as Butch was about to charge again, he was stopped by both of his brothers flying past them.

"Hey what gives!" He yelled at them.

Brick stopped in the air and faced Butch's direction. "Come on bro schools about to start again."

"You should get ready too Buttercup." Boomer added. "Blossom and Bubbles were behind us the whole time so don't worry about warning them."

Brick sped off followed by Boomer. Butch turned back to Buttercup with a blank face then shrugged. "Next time?"

"Can't wait." she said sarcastically.

Butch was about to fly off after his brothers, but took another look at Buttercup and smiled. "You really do look hot in a skirt by the way. No sarcasm." and with that comment he winked and flew off.

Buttercup felt a blush crawl onto her face and was about to yell something off in his direction when she saw Blossom and Bubbles speeding by her in a rush. She dropped what she was about to say and flew off to catch up with them and when she did they all nodded and landed on the school's rooftop and transformed back. Once they reached the classroom they saw that the boys were already there.

Agito was sitting in his desk talking to Mizuki and Kazu like they had been there all along. He looked up when he saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru and did a small wave.

"Hey girls." he said with a smile. "Um me and my brothers have been getting lost in school all day and well we need someone to show us around. Would you mind helping us out in that department." he asked innocently.

"Um why would we help you guys?" Kaoru asked getting angry at the fact that they were just fighting a few minutes ago.

"Well. Um we're new. But if you don't want to help it's fine." said Kazu putting his hands behind his head. "We'll get around on our own."

"Yeah sorry to bother you." said Boomer bowing his head to them.

"Um no no it's no trouble we'll be glad to help you guys." said Miyako getting her lunch from her locker.

Both girls turned to her with anger and surprise in their eyes. They grabbed her and took her out of the class before she got to open her lung wrap.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked with anger in her voice.

"Yeah we were just fighting with them. And besides we don't know their angle yet." said Momoko peeking in through the door looking at Agito, who was taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Well I mean there's nothing we can do about it now. I mean we were fighting them as PowerPuffs remember?" said Miyako "And besides you guys attacked first."

Momoko and Koaru were about to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Exactly. So I think if we actually try to get to know them while they're here we can find out more. I think they're not bad anymore."

"Hmm you got a point." said Momoko. "Otherwise they'd be trying to destroy us or the school or the city right now. But I know they're up to something."

"Whatever. I still think they're annoying."said Kaoru putting her hands behind her head as she walked back to her locker to get her lunch. Momoko followed behind and went to her locker. When she saw it was empty she tears rolled down her face chibi style.

"Momoko? Is it?" Agito asked.

She turned her attention to him tears still streaming."Yes it is."

He got up from his desk his snack bag in hand. "Here." he said handing it over to her. "I already ate enough and well I don't know if you'll like it. But it's mostly sweets and stuff. Sorry if it's not your thing though."

Momoko looked surprise. She glanced up at him and back to the bag that was in her hands and felt another blush crawl to her face. Agito looked at her with a questioning look. "Um well is it okay?"

"It's perfect." she said looking up at him with admiration. "I love sweets and stuff espicially for lunch,"

"Hmm." Agito said beginning to scratch his nose. "That's weird. So do I." he said as her returned to his seat. Momoko looked inside the bag and saw that it was filled halfway with her favorite cakes, candies, and sodas.

"Oh. Can I please have another soda from the bag?" Agito asked looking at her. She reached in grabbed one and threw it at him which he caught with one hand. "Thanks doll." he said opening it and taking a drink.

Momoko nodded and sat down at her desk. She glanced back at him and blushed again more."_He isn't so bad._"she thought as she opened a candy bar and took a bite.

**R&R XD**

**Well let me know if you guys still like it and sorry if it has mistakes or if I didn't explain the fight scenes so well. I got rusty. Again I'd like to apologize for not updating in a while. But I'm back and I'll update more often this time. Thank you guys who reviewed while I was gone. It means a lot that you liked this story. One more thing should I start naming the chapters like the old show used to using phrases?  
**


	6. Truth and Half Truths

**Hey whats up people chapter six is ready. **

**And Action!**

**Chapter Six.**

**After School**

The final school bell rang and all the teens had rushed out from their first day of school. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru walked out towards the front gate.

"Today went well." Kaoru said sarcastically as she put her hands behind her head.

"Yeah." Momoko yawned tiredly. "Especially the part with the cat."

"I thought today wasn't too bad." said Miyako. Just then the girls noticed three familiar boys waiting for them by the gate.

Agito was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and smirking in their direction with Mizuki at his side and Kazu sitting on top of the gate. He got up from the wall and approached the girls. "Listen. We just want to get somethings strait."

"And that is?" Kaoru said getting irritated.

Agito shifted his crimson eyes to her and back to Momoko. "We aren't here to start trouble for your normal lives."

"Then what are you here for?" Momoko asked looking him in his dark red eyes.

"We're here on our business as the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z. But as long as we are here in Tokyo, we may as well blend in." Agito explained.

"So basically, we're pretty much like you girls, yo." Kazu said dropping down from the gate.

"Our powers don't work unless we, well you know ,power up, thanks to these watches." Brick continued, holding up his black wrist band with a red clock face.

"So those are the things that make you transform." Kaoru said simply.

"Correctomundo babe." Kazu said putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't kid yourself." Kaoru said getting a little more annoyed. "And don't call me babe!"

"Cutie?"

"No!"

"Hot stuff?"

"No!" She said her face getting a little red.

"Okay okay. Sheesh."

Agito rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyways, just like you, no one will recognize us as the RowdyRuff Boys Z, except for you."

"Um I have a question?" Miyako asked timidly

"Hmm?"Agito gave her his attention.

"What if we were to expose your identities?"

Agito smirked but closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. He shrugged and looked up. "Well you can go ahead and tell if you want. We won't stop you."

"Really?" Momoko asked raising a brow. "Why?"

"It doesn't really matter if people know who we are." He said kicking a rock by his foot. "But then we'd have to let your secret slip too. And trust me you guys have way more to lose then us." he continued as he stood up strait. "We haven't done anything wrong, So we can't really be arrested. Heck even if we did, we still won't stay in jail long."

"We used to be villains here. So the others won't bother us much."said Kazu grinning a little.

"And well it's just us as a family ,so we don't have to worry about that." said Mizuki joining into the conversation.

"But you guys have made a lot of enemies here in the city. And what do you think they'll do if they find out who you are?" Agito asked

"Well I'm guessing the school will be there first stop huh?" Kazu said simply

"The kids who come here will be under constant danger." Mizuki stated.

"And then they'll hit you where it hurts." Agito continued.

"Um Bro?"

"What Mizu?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure dudes only have that."

"Yeah yo." Kazu added with a playful grin.

"...Mizuki, Kazu?"

"Yeah Bro?"

"You guys... are idiots! I was talking about they're homes!" Agito said blushing from embarrassment and a little anger.

"Oh. Sorry." Mizuki said getting red

"I know what I said." Kazu chuckled a bit

"Anyway!" Agito regained his composure. "Every villain in the city will know who you are and where you live. That means your families will be in constant danger as well, and I'm ninety nine point nine percent sure you don't want that. So I propose we just keep everything under wraps. Okay?"

"How do we know you guys won't tell anyway? Better yet why not come after us yourselves?" Momoko asked tensing up.

Agito's smirk left his face took on a more serious expression. "We won't. Otherwise we would have done it a long time ago. Besides we don't want that much attention on us. We'd rather keep both our normal lives and if possible the Rowdy Ruffs discrete. So creating big scenes like the ones today didn't really help us, but hopefully sense we caused little damage when we were kids and came back after so long with the way we look now, people won't put two and two together."

"So why come back at all?" Kaoru asked letting her hands fall to her sides. "And how are you guys well...you know."

"Hot?" Kazu grinned.

"Again don't kid yourself." she said blushing a little "I meant how are you guys older than you are supposed to be?"

"Beats us."Agito smirked again. " And for your other question as to why we are back. Our business for now. But it shouldn't take you too long to figure it out. We aren't those kids who used to just cause random trouble for no reason anymore."

"Why should we trust you?" Momoko said beginning to relax.

"Who says you had to?" he said smiling friendly. Just then his watch began beeping. Kazu looked at him and down to his watch.

"What's up bro? We got another one?"

Agito checked his watch for the time when he realized something. "Guys? We gotta go now!"

"Why?"

"Yeah what's wrong dude?" Mizuki asked

"We're going to be late on our first day!"

Both Kazu and Mizuki were confused for a moment and then they realized the same thing.

"Oh No!" Kazu exclaimed. "I totally forgot about that!"

"Whatarewegoingtodowhatareweg oingtodo!?"Mizuki said so fast you can barely understand him.

"We can still make it on time if we hurry!" Agito said before he ran passed the gate and turned left heading down the road.

"Damn! Agito wait up bro!" Kazu said trying to catch up.

Mizuki ran to the other side of the gate when he forgot something. He jogged backwards towards the girls and faced them. "It was nice seeing you guys again." he said bowing his head to them respectfully while jogging in place.

"MIZUKI! HURRY UP DUDE!" both his brothers shouted back.

"um COMING! Oh. And Miyako we should do that again sometimes. Well see ya." he said running full speed trying to catch up to his brothers.

Miyako's face began heating up as both of her friends looked at her with their brows raised."Um?"

"What did he mean be do that again?"Momoko said getting a sly smirk.

"It's not what you think..." Miyako said looking at the ground.

"Oh really? Then explain to us."Kaoru said also smirking.

"Wel-"

"Hang on Miyako. That's going to have to wait." Momoko said realizing something.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked turning her attention to Momoko.

"I think we should follow them."

"Why?" Miyako asked

"Somethings sketchy about them, and they aren't telling us everything, so I still don't trust them."

"Yeah. You gotta point." Kaoru said glaring at the boy's direction. "Um? Where'd they go?"

"What?!" Momoko asked looking in the same direction. The boys had disappeared from sight.

Miyako looked as well. "Wow they sure move fast."

"We got to find them before we completely loose their trail." Momoko said running in that direction, her two friends following behind.

**30 minutes later at a Ice Cream Shop**

"I can't believe we lost them." Momoko began eating her ice cream.

"I wonder where they went in such a hurry." Miyako said taking a bite as well.

"I bet it's up to no good." said Kaoru eating a spoon full.

Just then their belts began to beep. Momoko stopped eating and opened her compact. On the screen the professor appeared.

"_Girls a large gorilla like monster has been spotted not to far from where you are now_."

"Awe we just sat down. Can we at least finish our ice cream."she said pleadingly

"_NO! It's been causing a lot of destruction in a short period of time. See?" He said showing the girls footage of a large beast smashing some cars. "You girls gotta hurry."_

"Fine. Come on girls. Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!"They said as they sped off to the scene.

**Meanwhile.**

Agito was walking with his brothers at his side. "Well it's a good thing today was just helping to unpack everything."

"Yeah we didn't even need to work long."said Kazu walking with his hands behind his head. "It's pretty lucky for us. Today wasn't a full shift."

"Yeah but tomorrow will be." said Mizuki looking ahead. They're watches began to go off and it didn't take them long to figure out why, because in front of them a huge hulking gorilla like beast sped out of the alleyway they were about to walk through and started smashing things. What separated it from a real gorilla was that it was way bigger, and it's forearms looked like metal spiked clubs. It began to go on a rampage smashing cars, throwing them around, and punching holes through buildings. People began to panic and run.

Kazu whistled. "That's what I call going apeshit yo."he said staring up at it.

"You really proud of that comment?"Agito said while taking out his ringing phone "Hello?"

"_By now something must of happened."_ the voice on the phone said.

"Yeah that's a big understatement." Agito said staring up at the massive beast it smashed another parked car.

"_End it." _and with that the voice hung up.

"Come on boys." he said putting his phone back into his pocket. "Looks like our next shift sooner then we think."

"Awesome!" Kazu said getting excited. "Finally some action!"

"You said it." said Mizuki beginning to smile.

"Ready? Boys?" Agito said making sure the coast was clear.

"Yep."

"Extreme Brick!"

"Rockin Boomer!"

"Maxed Out Butch!"

"RowdyRuff Boys Z!"

"Now let's put this thing to bed!" Brick said pulling out his bow and firing a red arrow at the back of it's neck.

The beast roared with anger, pulled out the arrow and tossed it away. It turned it's attention to the boys and charged at them full speed. When it got in striking distance it bought down it's fist and forearm which made a heavy impact on the ground causing a cloud of dust and debris. When everything settled the boys weren't there anymore. It looked confused and checked under it's arm when it heard a whistle coming from behind. The beast turned to see Butch with his boomerang slung over his shoulder with a grin on his face. Brick was on a rooftop over looking the street while Boomer was standing on the sidewalk looking through a store window. "Wow. Hey Brick, Butch. They have new skate boards for sale!"

"I'll be there in a second Boomer. It's my turn to finish off one of these things." said Butch getting his boomerang ready.

Brick looked up and saw the girls approaching. "Butch wrap this up already. We've got company."

Butch looked up and saw the girls stop in mid air looking at what was going on. He grinned. "Alright ugly. Bring it!."

The beast roared with anger and charged at him again, while his boomerang began to glow with a green light.

"What are they doing?" Blossom asked surprised to see the boys at the scene.

"I think they're fighting it." Bubbles said looking on. She found Boomer who was still staring through the store window.

The monster was getting closer to Butch. "See if you can handle this yo!" He held it up with a crazed grin on his face, getting ready to throw. "Boomerang Flash!" The boomerang spun directly at that monster hitting it dead center in the chest. It tore through it's abdomen and the monster turned into a dark smoke and evaporated. Butch's boomerang continued to spin through the air. It spun once around the girls and back to Butch who caught it with one hand.

He grinned "And that's how awesome I am." he said closing his eyes and pointing to himself with his thumb.

Brick floated down from the building while Boomer floated away from the store and joined them in the middle of the street. The girls were dumbstruck at what they just saw and people began coming back to the scene but were confused. They looked at the boys then back at the girls and back to the boys. The Ruffs just stood their staring at the shocked girls.

Brick piped up. "Well we'd like to stay and continue this little staring contest but we got somewhere to be so. See ya." he said as the boys rocketed away.

"Did...did they just save the town, again?" Blossom asked confused staring into the direction the boys flew.

"I think they did." Buttercup said staring at the same thing.

"So does this mean they're good?" Bubbles asked looking at the two of them. They both shrugged still staring at the sky.

**Meanwhile At the Lair of Mojo Jojo.**

Mojo was working on a new robot when a crash coming from his ceiling startled him. "I didn't do anything Mojo! This is just a...new oven!" he said trying to cover up his robot.

"Relax mama." said a voice coming from the debris cloud.

"Oh it's you again. Ever Think of using the Door!"

"Nah not our style. So. You said you had something for us to do?" said Brick as the dust already settled.

"Ahh so I take it those new weapons are to your liking Mojo." Mojo said regaining his composure.

"Yeah. They're awesome Yo." Butch said giving Mojo the thumbs up.

"The testing went well." Brick said smirking

"That's good news. I also installed different ways you guys can use your weapons."

"That's awesome!" Butch said "How do we do it?"

"You will find out later Mojo. Boomer, how did your second weapon do?" Mojo asked

"I actually didn't get to use mine yet."Boomer said putting a hand behind his head and smiling.

"What!? Why not?! I worked really hard on those Mojo." Mojo said getting a little hurt.

"No. Mama. It's not that I don't appreciate what you did, or it's not like I don't like your weapon. It's just that I didn't get the chance to."

"Oh. Okay Mojo. Anyway I need you guys to steel a certain item from the research lab."

"Um okay. Is it the Puff's lab?" Brick asked probably knowing the answer.

"No. It's another lab not far from here. It researches on new power sources. I need you to steal small generator from their."

"We'll do it, right guys?" Brick asked looking at his too brothers. They both nodded in agreement. "Well there you have it Mama."

Mojo grabbed a picture of the part, a case to put it in and handed it to the boys. They nodded and flew off blasting another whole through Mojo's ceiling.

"AGAIN! I REFER YOU TO THE DOOR! MOJO!"

**Meanwhile At the Lab**

The girls were sitting in the living room and talking about what happened.

"Nothing they do is making any sense!" Momoko said with swirls in eyes. "It's making me dizzy!"

"Maybe they are good guys now." Miyako said trying to calm her friend down.

"Doubt it." said Kaoru laying down on the couch. "If you got a good look at them you can still see their black aura's. But somethings different about it."

"Like what?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah come to think of it I felt their aura's too and it feels stronger than it used to be." said Momoko calming down and going into deep thought.

"Oh. But they seem to not want to have trouble at all." Miyako said remembering Agito's words from earlier.

"Yeah but it could be a trick. I don't know. Man I'm getting dizzy again!" Momoko said covering her eyes and laying down on the other couch.

"Well it's getting late. I think we should get going."said Kaoru getting up off the couch.

"Your right." Momoko said doing the same.

"Let's go." Miyako grabbed her school bag and walked out the door followed by Momoko and Kaoru. They got to the place they'd normally part ways.

"Well see you tomorrow guys." Momoko said walking her direction home.

"Yeah see ya." Kaoru said walking her direction.

"Bye." Miyako did the same.

**At the Energy Research Lab.**

The boys were standing on a rooftop directly across the street from the lab.

"What are we looking for Brick?" Butch asked his brother.

Brick was looking at the picture Mojo gave them. "We're looking for this little generator." he said showing Butch and Boomer the picture.

"Why would Mojo want a generator that small." Boomer asked.

"Beats me. But we owe him a favor so, let's just get this over with." Brick said flying to the roof of the Lab. His brothers joined him at the top and watched as he pulled out his beam sword and stabbed it into the roof. He dragged it around in a small circle enough for him to fit and stomped it in.

"You guys stay out here and keep watch. I'll be right back." Brick said grabbing the case Mojo had given him and floated down into the hole in the roof he made. Butch and Boomer stood on opposite sides of the hole and waited a good five minutes until they saw Brick floating out of it.

"How'd you do?" Butch asked

Brick held up the case and gave his brother the thumbs up. "Piece of cake."

"So you got it?"Boomer smiled.

"Yep." Brick said smiling back at his brother. "Now let's get outta h-"

"Not So Fast!" a familiar voice called from behind him.

"Damn." Brick said as the boys turned and faced the Power Puff Girls who were floating above them.. "How'd you know we were here?"

"You tripped the silent alarm." Buttercup said with her hands on her hips.

"Wow. These guys really want to protect they're research huh?" Brick said looking back down at the hole he made.

"Okay first off. You guys just show up out of the nowhere. Next you're saving Tokyo from a giant monster and then you goad us to fight you." Blossom said landing on the rooftop a few feet away from them.

"Then you guys tell us you're on business and after that you save the town from another monster."Bubbles said joining Blossom on the rooftop.

"Now we caught you red handed stealing from this research facility." Buttercup landed next to Blossom.

"No more distractions. No more games and no more lies. Why are you back?!" demanded Blossom, glaring at the boys.

Brick smirked and looked back a Butch who nodded in understanding and agreement. Next he looked to Boomer who did the same. Then he turned his attention to the girls.

"You girls really want to know?"

* * *

**Well it's been so long sense I've been here and there and alot changed. Anyway I apologize for not updating in so long life's kinda been complicated. Anyway i wont be updating that regularly but my next update will be soon. Thanks for all your reviews. They really motivate me to work on this story. It's my favorite one to write and I have fun with it. R&R if you like it still XD**


End file.
